humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Games in Order by Release Year
This is the list of games in order released by Humongous Entertainment from 1992-2013. 1990s *Putt-Putt Joins the Parade (October 30, 1992) *Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise (March 26, 1993) *Putt-Putt's Fun Pack (March 26, 1993) *Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon (October 1, 1993) *Fatty Bear's Fun Pack (October 1, 1993) *Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack (March 25, 1994) *Let's Explore the Farm (October 28, 1994) Update Date (July 27, 1995) *Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (October 28, 1994) Reprint Date (March 17, 1998) *Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (March 3, 1995) Reprint Date (March 17, 1998) *Let's Explore the Airport (July 27, 1995) *Let's Explore the Jungle (November 7, 1995) *Pajama Sam in "No Need to Hide When it's Dark Outside" (August 6, 1996) Reprint Date (September 7, 1999) *Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (September 10, 1996) Reprint Date (October 1, 1999) *Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama (October 15, 1996) *Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog on a Stick (October 15, 1996) *Freddi Fish and Luther's Maze Madness (November 19, 1996) *Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries (November 19, 1996) *Putt-Putt Travels Through Time (June 6, 1997) *Pajama Sam's Sock Works (July 8, 1997) *SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" (September 2, 1997) *Big Thinkers Kindergarten (October 21, 1997) *Big Thinkers 1st Grade (October 21, 1997) *Backyard Baseball (October 24, 1997) *Papa's Pizzeria (November 26, 1997) *Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (January 14, 1998) *Big Thinkers 2nd Grade (March 31, 1998) *SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" (March 31, 1998) *Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening (May 19, 1998) *Blue's Birthday (August 25, 1998) *Blue's ABC Time Activities (August 25, 1998) *Pajama Sam's Lost & Found (September 29, 1998) *Backyard Soccer (September 29, 1998) *Putt-Putt Enters the Race (October 16, 1998) *Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (March 16, 1999) *Blue's 123 Time Activities (May 11, 1999) *Blue's Treasure Hunt (September 7, 1999) *Super Duper Arcade 1 (September 7, 1999) *Backyard Football (September 14, 1999) *Super Duper Arcade 2 (September 21, 1999) *SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" (September 21, 1999) (reissue: September 12, 2000) *SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" (October 12, 1999) *Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet (November 9, 1999) (retail date: February 1, 2000) 2000s *Putt-Putt's One-Stop Fun Shop (May 16, 2000) *Freddi Fish's One-Stop Fun Shop (May 16, 2000) *Pajama Sam's One-Stop Fun Shop (May 16, 2000) *Backyard Baseball 2001 (May 19, 2000) *Putt-Putt Joins the Circus (June 16, 2000) *Blue's Reading Time Activities (August 8, 2000) *Blue's Art Time Activities (August 8, 2000) *Backyard Soccer (MLS Edition) (October 17, 2000) *SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" (March 30, 2001) *Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (June 19, 2001) *Pajama Sam: Games to Play on Any Day (November 7, 2001) *Backyard Basketball (November 12, 2001) *Backyard Football 2002 (March 9, 2002) *Backyard Hockey (April 11, 2002) *Backyard Baseball 2003 (June 6, 2002) *MoonBase Commander (August 23, 2002) *Backyard Football 2004 (January 6, 2003) *Pajama Sam: Life is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff (August 19, 2003) *Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise (August 19, 2003) *Junior Sports Basketball (October 29, 2003) *Backyard Skateboarding (September 27, 2004) *Backyard Football 2006 (November 13, 2006) *Backyard Football 2007 (October 2, 2007) *Backyard Baseball 2007 (December 23, 2007) *Backyard Football 2008 (February 28, 2008) *Backyard Baseball 2009 (January 9, 2009) *Backyard Football 2009 (January 9, 2009) 2010s *Backyard Football 2010 (May 24, 2010) *Freddi Fish: ABCs Under the Sea (October 6, 2010) *Freddi Fish's Fun House (2013) *Putt-Putt's Fun House (2013) Category:List